Sin City
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [Sterek] Stiles et Derek se réveillèrent dans le suite nuptiale d'un grand hôtel de Las Vegas et découvrirent qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Ils allaient très vite le savoir... {La cover m'appartient}
1. Réveil mouvementé

C'était pas prévu, je devais pas le poster avant la semaine prochaine. Mais, plusieurs raisons m'ont fait changer d'avis. D'abord, la fiction est entièrement finie et entièrement bêta, alors, où est le problème ? Deuxièmement, j'ai déjà repris le chapitre 1 pour le compléter un peu, donc double raison pour le poster, puisqu'il est complètement et irrévocablement fini celui-là ! Et troisièmement, après conciliabule avec ma bêta d'amour et ma Crasy d'amour, j'étais triplement décidé ! Vous pouvez remercier Bruniblondi et Thecrasy pour le premier chapitre ;)

Je posterais TOUS LES SAMEDIS ! On a en pour 6 semaines, les louloups ;)

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la cover, et l'histoire que j'ai déroulée à partir du prompt de Bruniblondi, qui est le suivent : "Stiles et Derek se réveillent dans le suite nuptiale d'un grand hôtel de Las Vegas et découvrent qu'ils se sont mariés. Quand? Comment? Pourquoi?"

C'est donc obviously un Sterek !

Rating T pour le langage, j'ai beaucoup juré dedans :x

Rien de spécial à noter, la meute est normale, Derek est comme dans la série, niveau background, Stiles aussi, Scott a du être rendu un peu plus con, mais on m'en voudra pas je pense XD

Bêta, Magichoute (Bruniblondi pour les ignorants) qui m'a faite mourir de rire avec ses commentaires XD

Je crois que j'ai fais le tour, je vous tiendrai au courant de si j'ai autre chose à dire dans le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine ^^

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveil mouvementé**

Un mal de crâne monstrueux pulsait et comprimait son cerveau. Comme si des éléphants avaient décidé de danser la polka dans sa tête, en trompetant joyeusement, et en jouant des cymbales. Ouais, ça en faisait, du bruit. Comment était-il humainement – ou lougaresquement – possible d'avoir aussi mal ?

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent.

« _Allez, Derek, c'est une mixture spéciale ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !_ »

Ouais, il avait adoré. Beaucoup. Un peu trop, en fait. Cette sale petite rusée de Lydia avait concocté une boisson pour les loups-garous, et l'avait convaincu d'en boire, juste une gorgée. Vous connaissez, vous, quelqu'un qui résiste à un bon breuvage une fois goûté ? Non. Et Derek Hale ne faisait pas exception à la règle, contrairement à l'opinion populaire. Alors il avait bu. Beaucoup bu. Trop bu. Et il avait la nausée, le mal de crâne, et tout la package de la gueule de bois. Rappelez-lui d'en toucher deux mots – pas plus, quand même, soyons pas gourmands, c'est Derek Hale, n'oubliez pas – à la petite Sorcière qui l'avait mis dans cet état lamentable.

Avec un grognement de douleur, il ouvrit une paupière lourde, laissant la lumière maléfique agresser sa pauvre pupille innocente. Il ouvrit la seconde paupière, toujours grognant, et attendit que la douleur monstrueuse reflue un peu pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

Bon, faisons une liste de ce qu'il savait.

1\. Il était allongé sur le sol, dur mais légèrement moelleux, donc de la moquette.

2\. Il faisait jour, le soleil lui tapait en pleine gueule.

3\. Il était toujours habillé – ce qui, mine de rien, était d'un rassurant !

4\. Il n'était pas seul, il entendait ronfler.

5\. Il avait un poids lourd sur sa jambe gauche qui coupait la circulation de son sang et lui donnait des fourmis.

6\. Des odeurs d'alcool et de vomi flottaient dans l'endroit où ils étaient.

7\. C'était une chambre d'hôtel.

Voilà à peu près ce qu'il savait sans avoir bougé de sa place. Il se redressa, malheureusement trop vivement pour son pauvre corps malmené, et la terre se mit à tourner dangereusement alors que sa migraine revenait au galop – carrément avec les bottes de sept lieues – et que son envie de vomir s'accentuait au point où il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Il ferma les yeux pour arrêter de voir son monde se faire la malle et essayer de calmer la nausée qui serrait son estomac. Quand il se sentit d'attaque, il rouvrit les yeux.

Bon, ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel. C'était LA chambre d'hôtel.

Elle était spacieuse, d'un crème tout à fait exquis – oui, Derek a du goût figurez-vous, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas Lydia, il ne le crie pas haut et fort – ponctué çà et là de bordeaux. La moquette était crème, tout comme les meubles, les baldaquins du lit et les voiles qui y étaient accrochés. L'édredon du lit était d'un rouge bordeaux pur, comme si la couleur du tissu était faite de pigments naturels et anciens. Des pétales de roses parcouraient le matelas et menaient jusqu'aux oreillers où trônaient des petits chocolats sur chaque taie couleur crème. La tapisserie était blanc cassé avec des motifs or qui dessinaient des arabesques compliquées mais qui donnaient un air léger et floral aux murs. Le plafond était d'un blanc pur. C'était presque plus une suite qu'une chambre, réellement, puisqu'au centre se trouvait une table et des chaises, qu'une télévision écran plat était encastrée dans un mur non loin de lui, en face du lit double, et que la porte ouverte sur la salle de bains montrait de la pièce un presqu'aussi grand espace que la pièce principale.

Il était dans la chambre nuptiale. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans une putain de chambre nuptiale ? Et où était cette putain de chambre nuptiale ? Et avec qui, pour l'amour du Ciel, était-il dans cette putain de chambre nuptiale ?!

Il baissa le regard sur la silhouette profondément endormie et ronflante sur sa jambe. Il aurait dû repérer l'odeur, mais avec les effluves d'alcool et de régurgitation, elle était masquée. Il observa la chemise à carreaux rouge et blanc, le jean qui révélait un boxer Batman, et il sut, il _sut_ , sans aucun putain de doute possible, qu'il était dans une chambre nuptiale avec Stiles putain de Stilinski ! Pourquoi était-il ici, avec _lui_ ?

La question à 20 000, mesdames et messieurs !

D'un geste brusque, il dégagea sa jambe de sous le corps inerte du fils du Shérif qui gémit et ouvrit un œil vitreux. Il était dans un sale état lui aussi. Sauf que Derek en avait strictement… Rien à foutre. C'était clairement pas la priorité dans l'ordre des emmerdes qu'il commençait à entrevoir.

\- Putain de merde, grimaça le jeune homme. Je me souviens de rien ! Le vide total, intersidéral. Mec, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Derek se contenta de gronder et de lui lancer un regard d'un noir si profond qu'il aurait pu absorber la lumière. Stiles se redressa et recula de quelques centimètres, par précaution.

\- Wow, Sourwolf, j'y suis pour rien moi, okay ? Range tes crocs et ta mauvaise humeur, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va découvrir pourquoi on est là. Parce que je suppose que t'en as aucune idée non plus, hein ?

Le loup grogna une nouvelle fois et Stiles soupira.

\- Faire des phrases, c'est bien. Tu sais, des mots, sujet-verbe-complément, tout ça, tout ça…

\- Ferme-la.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en se relevant pour observer la pièce.

\- Je préfère quand tu ne dis rien, finalement. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Ouuuh, du champagne ? J'espère que c'est toi qui as payé, parce que j'ai clairement pas l'argent pour payer ne serait-ce que 30cl de cette bouteille. Et c'est un Magnum.

Il continua de fouiller alors que Derek se passait la main sur le visage, essayant de chasser le marteau-piqueur qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête.

\- Eh, regarde ! S'exclama le fils du Shérif, d'une voix assez intriguée pour attirer l'attention du loup. Une cassette vidéo avec écrit « Visionne-moi ». Bon, déjà, qui a encore des cassettes en 2016 ? Et, en plus, c'est quelqu'un qui est dans le tripe _Alice au pays des merveilles_. Je crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter…

\- Mets cette putain de cassette dans le putain de magnétoscope de la putain de télé pour qu'on puisse savoir de quoi parle cette putain de cassette, grogna Derek, deux doigts vigoureusement pressés contre sa tempe gauche.

\- Ça va, ça va, je le fais, pas la peine d'être si vulgaire, marmonna Stiles en s'approchant de la télévision.

Il inséra la cassette VHS dans son lecteur et alluma l'écran du téléviseur. Après la neige qui s'afficha en premier lieu, des images nettes apparurent.

« _\- Mereoski Stilinski, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Derek Sale Hale, ici présent, de le chérir dans l'amour comme dans la peine, dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

 _\- Putain ouais, un peu qu'j'le veux ! J'vais m'faire son cul !_ »

Derek gronda sur Stiles, les yeux d'un rouge carmin, comme déjà peints de la couleur de son sang. Le jeune humain déglutit. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, espérant que c'était un cauchemar, alors qu'il se voyait, vêtu des mêmes affaires qu'il portait, en train de tanguer sous l'arche dégueulasse de fleurs presque fanées devant un prêtre de pacotille en soutane noire et au côté de Derek, affublé de sa sempiternelle veste de cuir noir et de son incontournable jean bleu foncé. Jean qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer, si vous vouliez l'avis de Stiles. Mais évidemment, personne ne voulait son avis.

« _\- Et vous, Derek Hale ? Acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Mereoski Stilinski, ici présent, de le chérir dans l'amour comme dans la peine, dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

 _\- On peut pas dire naaawn à une si belle gueule !_

 _-… Est-ce un oui, clair et consenti ?_

 _\- Bah ouais, c'en est un ! Oui je veux Stiles ! Je le veux depuis le premier jour bordel !_ »

Okay… Ça, c'était aussi gênant et mal venu que la réplique précédente de Stiles. Ils se virent échanger des bagues puis s'embrasser, le prêtre les déclarant à présent « Mari et Mari, pour le reste de leur vie, dans tous les Etats d'Amérique et au-delà ».

La vidéo s'arrêta là, et ils fixèrent l'écran noir pendant de longues minutes, hébétés et surtout niant l'existence même de cette vidéo. Pourtant, quand le regard de Stiles se défigea pour se poser sur sa bague, il ne sut s'il devait rire, pleurer, ou ne rien faire. Il avait un anneau en or simple, mais en or quand même. Il reconnaissait la matière et la couleur. Ses yeux glissèrent sur celle de Derek qui lui était similaire excepté pour le « S » qui était gravé dessus. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune humain regarda sa propre bague une nouvelle fois et la fit tourner avant de voir apparaître le « D » gravé.

Okay. Bien. Derek et lui étaient mariés. D'accord. Ne pas paniquer. Surtout, ne pas paniquer.

\- Oh mon dieu mais mon père va me tuer ! S'écria-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il va me massacrer ! M'étrangler ! M'enfermer dans un puit et me laisser mourir de faim ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça ! (Il agrippa Derek par le bras avec hystérie) Je suis trop jeune, tu m'entends ?! Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! Pas pour ça !

Derek grogna à nouveau et plaqua Stiles contre… Une surface dure, étonnant, hein ? Précisément, contre la commode.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, arrête de geindre, et arrête de parler. On va directement aller dans une mairie pour annuler tout ça !

C'était pour le mieux. Néanmoins, Stiles ressentit une pointe de tristesse à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Tu ne veux pas être marié avec moi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander d'une toute petite voix – oui, non, mais, la commode dans la colonne vertébrale, bah ça fait mal, hein.

\- C'est pas la question ! On ne peut pas être marié.

Derek se recula et lui tourna le dos, s'appuyant sur le lit double. Une nouvelle nausée, plus forte que les autres venait de lui contracter l'estomac. Putain mais que lui avait donné Lydia ?! A moins qu'il ne soit enceinte.

Très mauvaise blague. Oh Dieu ! Il venait vraiment de penser une chose pareille. Qu'il meurt sur place si jamais cela arrivait encore.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda soudain Stiles en s'éloignant de la commode afin d'éviter toute nouvelle rencontre avec le meuble. On est pas venu ici, à Las Vegas – non mais c'est d'un _cheap_ – tous seuls. On a pas pu faire presque 9h de voiture, en étant bourré, sans personne pour nous accompagner. On a pas pu être marié sans personne pour nous y aider. Parce que, maintenant, faut avoir des certificats d'identité, pour assurer qu'on a l'âge légal, et on doit passer par un bureau, afin que le mariage à Las Vegas soit valable partout ailleurs, même si bien moins cher et bien moins classe. Donc, soit on était là en étant sobres et c'est parti en couilles, soit on nous a amené ici après nous avoir fait boire.

Le raisonnement de Stiles tenait tellement la route que Derek se demanda si le plus jeune souffrait de sa gueule de bois ou s'il était immunisé contre. Parce qu'avec le mal de tête que lui se tapait, il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir à pourquoi il était là, ni à comment. Heureusement qu'il était là avec Stiles et pas avec Scott. Imaginez un peu l'enfer que ça aurait été ?! Scott aurait paniqué, aurait pleuré, aurait gémis qu'Allison ne lui pardonnerait pas. Bref, il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Stiles était un vrai cerveau, et avec lui, il allait certainement vite découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire complètement débile.

\- Donc, les petits emmerdeurs de ma meute se promènent dans Vegas, tout innocents, en nous laissant dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Clarifia-t-il avec un calme dangereux.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, confirma l'humain. Cette bande de chafouines ne perd rien pour attendre. Commençons par sortir de cette chambre, on finira bien par les retrouver.

Avoir un ennemi commun apaise assez souvent les tensions, généralement, et la colère de Derek venait de trouver une cible, ce qui promettait à Stiles de passer moins de temps à se faire grogner dessus. Et la colère de Stiles de s'être fait piéger (oui, il n'avait rien dit à Derek, mais il devinait là la patte de la Banshee qui les avaient mariés de force, plus ou moins) allait réduire son temps de parlotte, permettant aux nerfs de Derek de survivre à cette histoire. Comme quoi, tout le monde était content. Enfin, presque. D'une certaine manière.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte quand l'Alpha entendit des bruits suspects. Pas feutrés. Chuchotements. Grondements. Bruits de transformation.

\- Stiles, stop ! Murmura-t-il tellement doucement que Stiles ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Mais l'humain avait capté le regard urgent de Derek et, entraîné à être avec des loups comme il l'était, il comprit immédiatement qu'un truc clochait. Il s'arrêta promptement, attendant le moindre signe du loup pour faire quoi que ce soit.

L'Alpha attrapa le bras de Stiles et le tira en arrière, loin de la porte, se plaçant devant lui. Il pouvait dénombrer trois loups de l'autre côté de la cloison, remontant le couloir. Il pourrait les battre, s'il était dans son état normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait fuir.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ! :D Parce que le pire est encore à venir ;)

OH MERDE j'ai pas prévenu, va y avoir du angst dedans. Je sais, c'est pas mon habitude, mais Magichoute me donnait des extraits de son prochain roman, des extraits pleeein de angst, et ajoutez à cela que c'est pour elle que j'écris, bah j'étais obligée de lui en mettre un peu pour lui faire plaisir ^^"

Je m'en excuse d'avance, moi-même je me suis détestée pour ce que j'ai écris XD

Mais je promets le Happy-End ! :coeur:

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, je vous aime fort :coeur:

EK.


	2. Bribes de souvenirs

Chapitre 2 de Sin City, le voilàààààààààà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :coeur:

Merci pour cet accueil de dingue que vous avez fait à cet histoire ! Je vous aime vraiment fort :câlin virtuel:

Je ne vais pas beaucoup parler, à cause de mon poignet (je vous préviens aussi que je ne pourrais peut-être pas répondre à tous le monde demain, à cause de ce vilain poignet... Mais, même si ça me prend du temps, je vous répondrais à tous !)

Allez, je vous laisse !

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il fit reculer le jeune homme jusqu'à une fenêtre avant de se rendre compte qu'ils devaient être au 20ème étage, environ. Sauter n'était pas un bon plan. Cependant, la fenêtre n'était quand même pas à exclure. Il attrapa une bouteille de champagne et une d'eau de vie – pas étonnant qu'il soit dans un état lamentable, avec le mélange improbable de tous ces alcools – et les versa sur la moquette tout autour d'eux pour brouiller l'odorat des loups avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de s'y pencher. Parfait. Le balcon de l'étage d'en dessous était vide et pas si loin que ça.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Derek dans un souffle en se tournant vers Stiles, qui avait pâli en comprenant ce que le loup comptait faire.

\- Ou-Oui, mais là…

\- Alors laisse-moi faire, l'interrompit le brun en le saisissant par la taille.

Il colla le corps de l'humain contre le sien avant de le faire passer dans son dos.

\- Agrippe-toi fort, et ferme les yeux, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand Stiles eut fait comme demandé, ignora sa nausée, et se laissa tomber sur le béton du balcon en dessous d'eux, étouffant son grognement de douleur à l'atterrissage abrupt. Stiles n'était pas lourd, mais il pesait quand même.

\- Derek, ça va ? Chuchota Stiles en s'écartant, soucieux d'avoir blessé le loup.

\- Je vais bien, entre dans la suite.

Stiles s'exécuta sans protester et se dirigea directement vers la porte. Tous deux sortirent, Derek sondant les environs, et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Avant de brutalement bifurquer quand l'Alpha se rappela qu'un ascenseur était en endroit clos, petit, et qui accédait à tous les étages. Ils devaient descendre 19 étages à pieds, et en vitesse.

Ils entrèrent dans la cage d'escaliers et dévalèrent les marches aussi vite que leur état le leur permettait. Mais Stiles n'était qu'un humain, sortant d'une soirée et d'une nuit qui avaient l'air d'avoir été agitées, et il se retrouva bien vite fatigué et essoufflé. Il leur restait dix étages encore avant d'accéder au hall d'entrée.

\- Der-Derek je-j'en peux pl-plus, réussit-il à dire, la respiration hachée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, un point de côté martelant son flanc.

Après un soupir mi exaspéré, mi las, le loup remonta quelques marches, attrapa Stiles sous les genoux et derrière les épaules afin de le porter contre lui alors qu'il reprenait sa course dans les escaliers. Heureusement qu'il était un loup-garou, ça lui permettait de supporter le poids de l'humain dans ses bras, d'anticiper les marches, et de prévenir toute chute intempestives.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall.

\- Derek, tu crois qu'on est venu avec ta voiture ? Le questionna soudain Stiles, s'étirant de tout son long pour espérer apercevoir le parking.

L'Alpha le posa au sol, scrutant les environs.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, mais on a pas le temps de chercher, on doit se fondre dans les touristes de la ville et nous éloigner de cet hôtel le plus vite possible, alors on va marcher.

Il traversa le hall sans attendre l'humain, ses sens tournés vers les étages pour essayer d'anticiper l'arrivée de ceux qui les cherchaient. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute pour le loup qu'ils étaient la cible d'une meute. Trois loups qui se dirigeaient _par hasard_ vers la chambre où un Alpha avait été neutralisé pendant quelques heures, ça n'existait pas. Ils étaient recherchés, et Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Mais il allait le découvrir.

Soudainement, être marié à Stiles était devenu le cadet de ses soucis. Comme quoi, quand on relativise, certains problèmes n'en sont plus vraiment.

Stiles peinait à suivre la cadence de l'Alpha, tout en tapotant sur son téléphone qui s'éteignit sous son nez par manque de batterie, mais il parvint à ne pas se laisser semer, et finit par rattraper le loup, se plaçant à côté de lui. Ils marchèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant près de trente minutes. Et ils se trouvèrent totalement perdus, aucun des deux n'ayant pris la peine de faire attention aux rues qu'ils empruntaient.

\- Derek…

\- Quoi ? Grogna le loup, sans même le regarder, essayant de trouver la chose suivante à faire.

\- Ça t'est pas venu à l'idée que, peut-être, la meute a été capturée ? Continua Stiles sans se formaliser du grognement – Derek ne savait faire que ça de toute manière.

L'Alpha se figea, considérant l'éventualité que ses Bêtas pouvaient effectivement être retenus captifs par la meute à laquelle appartenaient les trois loups de l'hôtel.

\- Tu devrais envoyer un message ou essayer d'appeler quelqu'un, moi j'ai plus de batterie, lui conseilla l'humain, l'inquiétude commençant lentement à teinter de salé son odeur habituellement si sucrée.

Derek s'exécuta, cherchant son téléphone avant de pousser un juron très fleuri qui fit s'agrandir les yeux de Stiles sous la surprise.

\- Mon téléphone a dû rester dans la suite, l'informa-t-il, en colère contre lui-même et sa stupidité.

Vous parlez d'un Alpha ! Il s'était rendu vulnérable, avait permis l'enlèvement de ses Bêtas et en plus de ça, il n'avait rien, pas une piste, pour retrouver la meute à l'origine de tout ça. Si ses Bêtas mouraient par sa faute, Derek ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Hey, c'est pas ta faute, commença le jeune humain, compatissant, en voyant les traits du loup se durcirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? L'agressa Derek. Rien, tu n'en sais rien ! T'es toujours dans mes pattes, à bavasser ! Pas étonnant que j'ai voulu me souler pour arrêter de t'entendre ! Putain, mais t'arrêteras donc jamais ?

C'était mesquin, méchant, et gratuit, et surtout, complètement faux, mais le loup était hors de lui, inquiet, et avouons-le, mort de peur pour ses Bêtas, de qui il était chargé d'assurer la sécurité et le bien-être. Il avait besoin de trouver un bouc émissaire à toutes ses émotions, et malheureusement pour lui, Stiles était la cible idéale.

L'humain recula d'un pas sous la violence des propos, blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Jackson était un connard, et lui envoyait souvent des vacheries à la gueule, il était même souvent cruel. Mais il avait l'habitude et n'était pas touché par les remarques. Cependant, il n'avait jamais, jamais, pensé que Derek se mettrait lui aussi à être un réel connard avec lui. Il avait eu l'espoir, stupide et cruel espoir, que peut-être, Derek l'appréciait un minimum. Qu'ils étaient devenus des amis, en quelque sorte. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie, après tout. Sauf qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il s'était fourvoyé, d'à quel point son béguin pour l'Alpha lui avait fait voir ce qui n'existait pas et lui avait caché la réalité. Derek ne pouvait pas le supporter, et ne le considérait même pas comme un membre de sa meute. Pire que ça, il le blâmait aujourd'hui pour tous les maux qui leur tombaient dessus.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Derek Hale. Si tu crois que tout me mettre sur le dos te fera te sentir mieux pour avoir échoué dans ton rôle d'Alpha, tu te goures. Je vais te foutre la paix, et retrouver mon meilleur ami et tes Bêtas sans toi, et j'espère qu'après ça, ils te laisseront seul, comme le con que t'es. T'es qu'un incapable qui se morfond sur sa pauvre vie. Bouhouhou, une folle a tué ma famille. Triste, ouais. Mais t'es pas le seul à avoir souffert dans ta pauvre vie de minable. Sauf que contrairement à toi, les autres ont décidé de tirer des leçons de ça, et de devenir des personnes meilleures. Toi, t'es juste un con fini, suffisant et arrogant, qui finira seul, haï et qui crèvera seul et haï. Maintenant, je vais te laisser enfin tranquille, comme tu l'as apparemment si souvent souhaité.

Et Stiles tourna les talons, le dos raide, pour se perdre dans la foule, laissant Derek planté comme un con au milieu du trottoir, gênant les passants.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles était dans la suite nuptiale, regardant autour de lui. Tout avait été saccagé et fouillé. La commode était renversée, le lit était défait, le matelas était éventré et mis au sol, les rideaux étaient déchirés… Et ils n'avaient même pas épargné la télé, les rustres. Ceux qui les cherchaient avaient vraiment dû être énervés de ne pas les trouver pour foutre un tel bordel dans la chambre qui n'avait rien demandé. A moins qu'ils ne cherchaient quelque chose en leur possession ? Sauf que Stiles n'en savait rien, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Il serra les dents. Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils tous fourrés ?!

Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien à rester ici, les loups n'étaient plus là et ils n'étaient généralement pas du genre à rester en planque pendant trois heures alors qu'ils étaient en chasse. Ils avaient dû partir à leur recherche après ne pas les avoir trouvés. Ils ne reviendraient pas dans la chambre. Ce qui lui laissait tout le temps d'inspecter, chercher et réfléchir. Voilà ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, réfléchir, se poser des questions. Et il excellait aussi à trouver les réponses, pour peu qu'il se donne du mal. Qui étaient les gens après eux ? Où étaient ses amis ? Pourquoi étaient-ils à Vegas ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il marié à Derek ? Comment pouvait-il se retrouver marié à Derek ?

Au final, c'était les questions concernant l'Alpha qui le hantaient le plus et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le plus important. Cet enfoiré continuait de le faire chier alors même qu'il était absent ! Il se secoua et reprit son inspection de la chambre pour oublier le reste.

Il repéra le téléphone de Derek complètement mort, écrasé et éparpillé en mille morceaux, en plein milieu de la chambre. Ça allait lui être très utile, tiens… Il aurait dû apprendre le numéro de Scott par cœur. Ou celui de Lydia.

Il s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique ou à autre chose. Les mots de Derek tournaient toujours sous son crâne, l'empêchant de penser à plus urgent. Vraiment, il était chiant ! Vous saviez ce qui était le pire dans tout ça ? C'était que malgré tout ce que l'Alpha avait pu lui dire, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à espérer. Cet espoir allait finir par le tuer. Ou le faire se tuer, allez savoir.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber de tout son long sur le lit, tentant de tout oublier pour un instant. Oublier qu'il était à Vegas. Oublier qu'il était marié à un putain de connard. Oublier que ce putain de connard hantait toujours son cœur. Oublier que ses amis étaient en danger.

Tout compte fait, non, il allait se concentrer plus durement sur ses amis. C'était le plus important. Il devait rester concentré ! Foutu TDAH qui le faisait partir dans tous les sens ! Bon, que savait-il ? Pas grand-chose en fait. Tout portait à croire que ses amis étaient en mauvaise posture, mais en réalité, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils étaient réellement en danger ou non. Et s'ils l'étaient, par qui et pourquoi étaient-il retenus ? Il savait qu'il y avait une meute importante à Las Vegas, c'était même la première chose qu'il avait cherché d'ailleurs.

Tiens. Il se souvenait à présent de pourquoi ils étaient ici. Ils avaient eu un problème à Beacon Hills et ils avaient demandé de l'aide à la meute Denaire qui leur avait envoyé une dizaine de loups. Pour les remercier de leur aide, la meute Hale avait décidé de signer un pacte entre les deux meutes pour leur assurer du soutien s'ils avaient besoin d'aide et ils étaient venus à Las Vegas pour cela. L'Alpha Pedro Denaire était plus enclin à aider son prochain que l'Alpha Hélène Porter de Sacramento, ou que l'Alpha Esteban Lopez de Los Angeles, qui leur avaient refusé leur soutien. D'où le fait qu'ils soient allés si loin pour avoir de l'aide.

Si on se tenait à ce raisonnement, les Bêtas n'étaient pas en danger, puisqu'ils étaient sur le territoire d'un Alpha allié qui était au courant de leur venue. Peut-être même étaient-ils en ce moment même protéger de l'ennemi qui était aux trousses de Derek et lui. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une chose à faire.

Il allait aller chez cet Alpha pour savoir si Scott et les autres étaient restés à la demeure principale.

* * *

Alors, ça vous plait toujours ? Je l'espère ! Dans le prochain chapitre, ça va être un peu mouvementé ^_^

Vous n'aime tellement fort !

Bisous d'amour,

EK.


	3. Quand la mémoire revient, un peu

Le chapitre de Sin City, en avance, c'est pas le pied ? :D

BON. Que dire ? Ah, oui. Derek est un con. Stiles est un con. Mais, de là à savoir lequel des deux est le plus con, je ne saurais le dire...

Peu de chose à dire, donc je me tais, et vous laisse lire (notez la rime. NOTEZ !)

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Dire que Derek se sentait minable était bien en deçà de la réalité. Il se sentait pire que ça. Lui qui ne parlait que peu, il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre pour raconter des ignominies et des mensonges à Stiles qui ne le méritait pas. Et dire qu'il se sentait con était un doux euphémisme pour décrire à quel point sa stupidité avait atteint des records de connerie.

Mais, quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on arrive plus à supporter de jouer les potes, et bah ça pète. Forcément. Ajoutez à ça qu'en plus, il était marié à la personne qu'il aimait, en sachant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en retour, et vous comprenez pourquoi il avait fini par laisser ses mots dépasser sa pensée.

En attendant, ce n'était pas ce qui allait aider ses Bêtas à se sortir d'affaire. Il fallait qu'il s'active. Il résoudrait ses problèmes sentimentaux un autre jour (ou alors, il les ignorerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur propre chef).

Il secoua la tête à partir de maintenant, il arrêtait d'y penser pour de bon !

Il se mit en marche pour finalement s'arrêter dans un bar pas loin. Un verre de Perrier citron l'aiderait probablement à faire partir sa gueule de bois plus rapidement.

L'établissement rassemblait plus ou moins tous les clichés que les séries télé nous faisaient bouffer. La population du bar était presque exclusivement des mecs et des nanas en cuir, l'air tout droit sortir d'un gang de motards. L'ensemble était fait de bois le bar était en bois, les tabourets étaient en bois, les tables et les chaises étaient en bois, bref, le vrai bar typique des poivrots et des exclus de la société. Un billard trônait au milieu, et quatre lourdauds moustachus étaient penchés au-dessus. Plus loin, dans un coin reculé, près des portes pour les toilettes, se trouvaient deux flippers. Un jeu de fléchettes était installé à sa droite, près de la porte d'entrée.

Affichant un air blasé, il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander sa boisson à la petite serveuse blonde qui détonnait largement par son air virginal et pur dans ce lieu de perdition totale. Elle lui servit un sourire et un Perrier, et il se détourna.

Il s'installa au fond du bar, en plein dans ses réflexions, son verre en face de lui. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment Lydia qui lui avait donné cette mixture étrange. Il se souvenait de la couleur mauve bizarre et de l'odeur plus étrange encore. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de qui lui avait donné le verre.

« _Allez, Derek, c'est une mixture spéciale ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !_ »

Quelque chose sonnait faux. Lydia n'aurait pas fait ça. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il lui semblait improbable que la blonde vénitienne lui ait donné une boisson le rendant soûl, ou qu'il ait pu accepter de la boire. Surtout en dehors de son territoire. Surtout si ça impliquait lui, l'Alpha Hale, devenant vulnérable. Lydia était intelligente, elle savait tout ça. Il était donc impossible que ça soit elle qui lui ait tendu le verre.

\- Y a du grabuge chez Denaire, il est complètement devenu dingue. Il fait rechercher un mec du nom de Derek Hale depuis huit heures, ses gars ont rien dormi de la nuit, 'parait.

L'Alpha tiqua et releva la tête, cherchant du regard la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était un mec baraqué, habillé tout de cuir, l'air d'un motard, avec sa moustache ridiculement longue, parlant au barman. Plus cliché que ça, tu meurs. Mais il apportait des informations précieuses au loup, alors il n'allait pas non plus juger. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

\- D'après Denaire et de ce que Paolo m'a dit, le gars lui doit un truc, j'ai pas tout capté mais c'est une histoire de contrat ou un truc du genre. En tout cas, Paolo m'a dit que son chef lui foutait les boules, parce qu'il devait rentrer voir Nina et les gosses et que finalement, il a dû sillonner la ville pour retrouver ce mec et qu'il a rien trouvé.

L'homme avala son verre de bourbon d'une traite et le reposa durement contre le bois du bar.

\- Mais apparemment, Paolo m'a dit qu'un mec de la bande s'était pointé, frais comme un gardon, devant chez Denaire, avec un grand sourire. Si tu veux mon avis, le gamin avait des envies de suicide vu la colère dans laquelle était Denaire. Tu l'croiras jamais, mais le gamin doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans, tout chétif, et il croit pouvoir se mesurer aux gars de _El Patrón_ , se mit à rire le motard. ͘

Derek se figea. Le gamin fétiche, c'était Stiles. C'était forcément Stiles. Stiles s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup – sans jeu de mots, c'était pas le moment de rire ! – et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Stiles était dans une meute ennemie. Il allait se faire tuer. Un haut-le-cœur le prit à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser…

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en partie. Sa meute sur la route, puis entourée par d'autres loups, les rires, la joie, les verres, une feuille de papier. L'écriture était floue… Son souvenir était flou. C'était après le verre à la mixture mauve, il aurait pu en parier sa tête. Son dernier souvenir, c'était cette feuille de papier, et un sentiment d'urgence, ou plutôt de trahison, ou de colère. Peut-être même un peu de tout ça. Et après, c'était le noir total jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans la suite nuptiale, avec Stiles.

Stiles…

Non. L'humain ne pouvait pas souffrir plus encore par sa faute. Derek se jura que s'il arrivait l'impensable à Stiles, sa vengeance n'aurait d'égale que la folie meurtrière du plus dangereux criminel. Il ferait souffrir chaque responsable avec un plaisir inimaginable.

Quand il vit le motard saluer le barman et lever son gros cul du tabouret, il se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Il le prit en filature pendant presque vingt minutes avant qu'ils ne débouchent sur un endroit moins fréquenté par les touristes. Parfait.

Il attrapa l'homme par la nuque, l'entraîna dans une allée et le plaqua contre un mur en briques avec violence, sa main s'enroulant autour de sa gorge, juste assez pour lui faire sentir sa présence, mais pas pour lui faire réellement mal. Pas encore.

\- J'sais pas c'que vous m'voulez, mais z'êtes pas tombé sur le bon gars, grogna le motard en sortant un couteau pour le planter dans l'estomac de son agresseur.

Derek le stoppa en plein mouvement et lui fit lâcher l'arme, lui cassant presque le poignet.

\- Crois-moi, je suis tombé sur le « bon gars », gronda Derek. Tu vas me raconter exactement ce que ton ami Paolo t'a dit sur Denaire et sur le gamin.

Et pour convaincre son vis-à-vis, il fit briller ses prunelles de rouge sang. L'odeur de la peur, amère et salée, l'entoura immédiatement. Elle s'exhalait de tous les pores de sa peau. Malheureusement, l'homme n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il avait raconté au barman. Et il ne mentait pas.

\- Bien, tu vas m'emmener voir Paolo. Oh, non, j'ai mieux. Tu vas l'appeler et lui dire de se ramener ici, parce que t'as réussi à trouver Derek Hale.

Oui, c'était complètement con. Oui, c'était absolument dangereux.

Oui, mais Derek était totalement désespéré.

Ooo0ooO

Lorsque Stiles arriva devant la grande maison de la meute Denaire, il retint sa mâchoire de tomber. C'était une villa. Apparemment, fallait vraiment être super riche pour être Alpha. L'endroit lui faisait un peu penser à la maison de Gatsby le Magnifique. Il s'avança jusqu'au portail, une impression de déjà-vu le saisissant. Il était déjà venu, donc, avant son blackout total. Il se souvenait de la grande fête que Pedro avait donnée en leur honneur avec tous les membres de sa grande meute. Il se rappelait la musique à fond, le banquet, les danses avec Lydia et Allison et d'autres jeunes filles de la meute Denaire, et il se rappelait Derek. Il avait vu Derek s'éloigner avec Pedro, une feuille à la main, un verre dans l'autre, et jaloux et curieux, il les avait accostés, se rapprochant de son Alpha, piquant son verre et buvant d'une traite le reste d'une boisson mauve au goût absolument dégueulasse. Et puis, il se souvenait de l'aconit. Le goût étrange de la mixture, c'était le goût exact du punch de l'anniversaire de Lydia, lorsque Peter la contrôlait pour qu'elle le fasse revenir d'entre les morts. Il avait prévenu Derek.

Et là, c'est le trou noir. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après l'aconit.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici…

\- Stiles ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix grave qu'il crut reconnaître.

Ses yeux se posèrent derrière les grilles du portail où un homme d'une grande carrure, aux fortes épaules, la peau bronzé, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les traits exotiques et le regard d'un noir profond, s'avançait vers lui, les bras grands ouverts.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Continua Pedro, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Pourtant, Stiles avait comme l'impression que ce sourire était faux. Peut-être était-ce la crispation au coin des lèvres qui le lui indiquait ? Ou le fait que ce sourire n'atteignait pas les yeux de son propriétaire ?

\- Tu n'es pas avec Derek ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez l'air proche, hier soir, en partant…

L'homme haussa un sourcil entendu, et Stiles frissonna. L'Alpha envoyait des ondes menaçantes. Même en étant humain, il pouvait les capter.

\- Non, je ne sais pas où il est, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Faire des phrases courtes, et des phrases vraies. Il n'était pas avec Derek, et il ne savait réellement pas où le loup pouvait être. Et à ce moment précis, il était vraiment très heureux de ne rien savoir !

\- Quel dommage ! Viens, entre, on a servi le _brunch_ , l'invita l'Alpha en ouvrant le portail.

\- J'étais juste passé pour savoir si Scott et les autres étaient là, on va pas tarder à reprendre la route, le chemin est long jusqu'à Beacon Hills, et …

\- Ils sont à l'intérieur ! Allez, rien ne presse, viens manger un bout.

Stiles ne pouvait pas courir. L'Alpha le rattraperait avant qu'il ait fait dix pas. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Entrer dans la gueule du loup en espérant que celui-ci ne referme pas sa mâchoire avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en ressortir…

Il fit quelque pas à l'intérieur, essayant de masquer sa peur, mais ce ne fut pas facile. Scott lui avait dit une fois que l'odeur de la colère était l'une des plus fortes et qu'elle arrivait à couvrir les autres. Il espérait que c'était vrai, parce que c'était sa seule chance de ne pas alerter le loup qu'il savait tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek ? Demanda innocemment Pedro.

\- Me parle pas de lui, grogna l'humain, ayant pris l'habitude des loups. C'est un véritable connard et la prochaine fois que je le revois, je lui mets mon poing dans la gueule.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Derek méritait même plus qu'un poing. Cette réponse eut le mérite de raviver sa colère, de lui faire oublier sa peur pendant un instant, et de dissuader Pedro de continuer à poser des questions sur son Alpha.

Dès qu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la maison, il fut cerné par dix loups sous forme humaine. Il soupira, adoptant un air blasé.

\- Super subtil. C'était quoi ton manège dehors ? T'as peur que les voisins appellent les flics, c'est ça ? Questionna Stiles en regardant Pedro. Je vois pas ce que tu crains, c'est pas comme si une cellule de prison pouvait te retenir toi ou un de tes loups. Cela dit…

Il se mangea une baffe tellement forte qu'il se retrouva étalé sur le sol, la bouche en sang, et probablement une dent cassée. Et le tiraillement qu'il sentait sur sa pommette droite, en plus de la brûlure de la claque, lui indiquait qu'il avait aussi la pommette ouverte. Il n'était pas sûr de sortir d'ici vivant. Ce qui était sûr, au moins, c'est qu'il n'en ressortirait pas aussi bien qu'il y était entré. Ce qui n'était absolument pas pour le rassurer.

\- Maintenant que tu as fermé ta gueule (décidément, personne n'aimait quand il parlait ?!), tu vas pouvoir appeler cet enfoiré de Derek pour qu'il vienne sauver ton cul.

Stiles émit une sorte de ricanement amer, ou moqueur en fait.

\- T'es stupide ou t'es simplement con ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant et en crachant du sang (ouais, il avait vu des acteurs de cinéma le faire, et ça rendait super cool – qui a dit qu'il était intelligent ?). Petit un, Derek est un connard, il ne viendra pas. Il m'a bien fait comprendre à quel point je suis un boulet pour lui. Petit deux, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas l'appeler étant donné que tes larbins bien débiles ont complètement cassé son téléphone. Cela dit, il ne l'a pas avec lui, donc même s'il était entier, je pourrais quand même pas le joindre.

Cette nouvelle logorrhée lui valut un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Bon, peut-être qu'il allait faire profil bas maintenant qu'il s'était senti cool. S'il voulait souffrir un peu moins, c'était le meilleur plan.

\- C'est drôle comme les humains sont faciles à duper. Ou comme ils sont cons, allez savoir avec eux.

Alors qu'il toussait et peinait à reprendre son souffle, Stiles releva cette phrase, son regard miel fixé sur Pedro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna faussement l'Alpha. Derek est raide dingue de toi, franchement, faut être aveugle pour pas le voir ! Ou le sentir d'ailleurs ! Il a presque la gaule à chaque fois qu'il te voit bouger !

Et l'ensemble des loups se mit à rire à gorge déployée comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année, voire du siècle.

\- Vous êtes d'un vulgaire, râla Stiles, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que ces paroles faisaient sur lui.

Ouais, il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre ça. « Mais, tu vois pas qu'il t'aime ?! » Sauf que dans la vraie vie, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il aimait Derek, mais il n'était pas assez con pour réellement croire une bande de méchants lui disant que Derek l'aimait en retour. Non mais, vous l'aviez bien regardé ? Il n'était pas Scott non plus – désolé, frère.

\- Si c'est comme ça que parlent tous les gars à Vegas, je préfère rentrer chez moi. D'ailleurs, je vais pas m'attarder…

\- Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Cracha l'Alpha en appuyant son pied sur son épaule pour le faire s'aplatir au sol. Paolo, tu vas aller retrouver tous tes petits potes bavards et leur dire qu'on cherche Derek Hale et que Stiles est notre invité d'honneur. Il ne tardera pas à donner signe de vie…

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Stiles savait que Derek serait assez con pour se laisser prendre aussi facilement. Si ce n'était pour lui, ce serait pour la meute.

* * *

Verdict ? Qui est le plus con des deux ?

Mouahahahaha !

Je vous aime, vous m'aimez, n'oubliez pas ! :D

Vous avez besoin de moi pour la suite !

Je répondrais aux reviews aussi rapidement que possible, attendez vous à être spammer par mes réponses en retard !

Je vous aime, vraiment ! :coeur:

EK.


	4. Oh le bordel

Hey... Je vous envoie du fond de ma tombe... Je suis malade x) J'ai rien dormi de la nuit, il est presque 7h du matin, et j'ai encore un anniversaire et une soirée ce soir, je vais décéder.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous donner comme prévu le chapitre 4 ! Dans deux semaines, cette aventure se terminera, je suis déjà triste ! Mais bref.

Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, encore, mais je vous promets que je le ferais, même si c'est dans longtemps, vous aurez tous une réponse :coeur: Je m'excuse auprès des guests, je ne répondrais que dans le chapitre prochain, là, j'ai juste envie de me pelotonner dans mes couvertures ^^"

Merci à tous, pour tout votre amour, j'aimerais pouvoir vous le rendre au centuple, vous êtes ceux qui me motivent à écrire toujours plus. Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre avis compte et de voir que ça vous plait me remonte toujours le moral en période difficile de découragement à la fac ! Merci d'être là, sincèrement.

Allez, je vous laisse lire :coeur:

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Ooo0ooO

Il était embusqué dans la ruelle où il avait attaqué le motard, attendant pas si patiemment que ça, l'arrivée de Paolo. Il ne se faisait, bien sûr, pas d'illusion et savait très bien que le Bêta viendrait avec des petits copains. Il espérait juste que Denaire le sous-estimait assez pour ne pas en envoyer trop. Avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Beacon Hills, il était certain de pouvoir gérer trois voire quatre loups en même temps.

Mais quand il sentit pas moins de dix loups l'encercler, il sut que l'Alpha Denaire n'était, hélas, pas assez stupide pour l'avoir cru faible. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se rendre. Au moins, il allait retrouver sa meute.

Il reçut quelques coups de la part des Bêtas de Denaire – ce qui le fit grogner. C'est un peu comme si un noble frappait un roi, autant dire que l'ego en prenait un gros coup – avant d'être conduit à leur repaire. C'était tout de même fascinant de voir à quel point les humains qui passaient près deux faisaient tout pour ne pas les voir, sentant l'aura dangereuse qui les entourait tous. Comme s'ils savaient que, moins ils en verraient, et mieux ils se porteraient. Ou comme s'ils venaient de croiser les sous-fifres du parrain de la mafia locale et qu'ils ne voulaient rien à voir à faire avec eux. Ce qui, dans les deux cas, était très judicieux de leur part. Leur progression à travers Vegas ne fut nullement gênée ni même arrêtée par la police, bien qu'ils en croisèrent plusieurs représentants.

Quand il arriva devant la maison, ses souvenirs lui revinrent, entièrement, sans le flou qui les occultait jusqu'ici. Il grogna plus fortement. Connard de Pedro. Il avait voulu les piéger, cette enflure ! Sa rage faisait bouillir ses veines. Presque littéralement. Aussi, personne ne fut surpris quand il niaqua férocement l'Alpha en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Tss, fit Pedro sur le ton de la désapprobation. Tu es la raison pour laquelle les humains croient que nous sommes réellement des animaux, même sous forme humaine. Décevant. Quand j'ai entendu parler du grand Derek Hale et de sa meute, j'ai pensé que vous seriez des adversaires de talents. Quelle déception de voir que votre réputation est infondée. Dire que j'étais prêt à vous intégrer à ma meute…

Derek éclata de rire. Si, si, vraiment. Bon, ce fut un rire jaune, acide et plein de rancœur, mais un rire quand même. On progresse à petit pas.

\- Nous intégrer…, répéta-t-il, riant encore légèrement. Vous alliez le faire sans vraiment nous le dire, je suis pas sûr que ça soit une faveur. D'ailleurs, ta meute, on en a rien à foutre ! On a pas besoin d'une ribambelle de psychopathes et de débiles, on a ça à la maison, merci bien.

Bien sûr que non il ne visait pas Peter et Scott. Pas du tout même.

\- Votre contrat était tellement pas réglo qu'il a fallu que vous nous fassiez boire pour qu'on accepte de signer ! Vous saviez qu'on lirait, qu'on était pas assez cons pour signer un papier sans le lire, alors il fallait trouver un moyen de nous faire signer… D'où l'aconit. Manque de bol pour vous, quand même, Stiles se rappelait du goût de la fleur et m'a empêché de signer. C'est quand même con pour vous, non ? Qu'on ait réussi à fuir avant que vous nous tombiez dessus…

\- Vous n'avez pas tous fui, gronda Pedro. J'ai capturé toute ta meute ! Et maintenant, je t'ai, toi. Stiles ne nous croyait pas quand on lui disait que tu viendrais s'il était en danger. Tu ne lui as rien dit, hein ? C'est tellement dommage, moi qui suis fan des histoires d'amour qui finissent bien…

Pedro était presque vraiment attristé… Derek songea que finalement, la meute Denaire était bien plus folle que ne l'avait été son oncle. Parce qu'avouons-le, Peter avait quand même eut une raison – pas qui excusait ses actes, mais qui les expliquait, au moins – alors que là, Pedro semblait juste… Complètement marteau. A l'ouest. Perdu. Sans la lumière à tous les étages. Avec des connexions neuronales qui ne se faisaient pas. Peut-être avec une apoptose*.

(apoptose : lorsqu'un neurone est lésé au corps, il meurt, et il peut entraîner la mort de tous les neurones autour, qui eux-mêmes entraînent la mort des neurones autour, et ainsi de suite.)

\- Je préfèrerais me faire torturer plutôt que d'entendre une connerie de ce genre, le défia Derek.

\- Ne me tente pas, Hale, répliqua l'Alpha. On pourrait faire ça tellement simplement, sans avoir besoin de faire de mal à personne… Il faut juste que tu signes…

\- C'est ça, et je te vends mon âme avec ? Tu veux un mars, 100 balles et un rein aussi ? Continue Derek, avec sarcasme.

Oui, trois années passées avec Stiles vous apprennent deux-trois trucs. Notamment comme emmerder le connard qui vous enlève pour gagner un peu de temps et réfléchir à un plan.

\- Encore un bavard…, soupira Pedro. On aurait pas dit, pourtant. Emmenez-le au sous-sol, qu'il voit dans quel état est sa meute, dans quel état il va pas tarder à être, et on verra s'il est toujours aussi comique.

Et il fut entraîné par dix gars à l'air assez méchant jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la cave. Ou au donjon, pour ce qu'il en savait…

Vous vous souvenez de la rage qu'il ressentait en arrivant ? Eh bien, en voyant dans quel état était sa meute, cette rage se décupla par dix. Le visage de Lydia était tuméfié, Erica semblait avoir des membres cassés, Boyd était inconscient et plein de sang, Jackson avait le crâne ouvert, Scott semblait être devenu une fontaine de sang, Allison, elle, était peu marquée, sûrement parce qu'elle était entièrement humaine, Isaac était recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant et couinant, Peter, lui, semblait être intact. Et Stiles… Il n'avait pas grand-chose, mais le peu de blessures qu'il avait rendit Derek presque dingue. Parce que c'était Stiles.

Tous ses Bêtas étaient enfermés dans des cages à part, chacun sa cellule. Et lui ne fit pas exception, il fut placé au bout de la rangée de gauche.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon loup, t'es le prochain sur la liste, ricana l'un des Bêtas qui l'avaient escorté – celui qui ferma la grille de sa cellule.

\- C'est pas _ton_ loup, clébard, s'éleva la voix d'Erica, furieuse.

\- Je les aime hargneuses, commenta l'un des loups – Juan, s'il se souvenait bien. J'espère que Pedro nous laissera jouer un peu avec…

Le rire gras et licencieux qu'il produisit leur donna tous la nausée. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur la manière donc il espérait « jouer ». C'était écœurant. Quand ils se furent enfin éloignés, Derek s'approcha de la cellule d'Isaac, qui était contiguë à la sienne.

\- Hey, Zac, fit-il doucement, passant sa main à travers les barreaux. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Isaac leva lentement la tête en entendant son Alpha et agrippa fortement la main tendue, toujours en couinant. Derek retint le grondement de colère qui gonflait ses poumons. Isaac avait encore du mal à réagir face à la violence, à cause de son enfoiré de père – que Jackson avait tué, pour une fois qu'il faisait un truc bien ! – qui le battait. Et voir son Bêta si fragile réveillait ses plus profonds instincts protecteurs. Et une soif de vengeance sanguinolente. Il caressa lentement la tête du blond frisé, tout en jetant un regard à Lydia.

\- Tu as les deux ? S'enquit-il, sous le regard perplexe des autres membres – excepté de Peter, qui lui, savait tout.

\- J'en ai qu'un, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Il me manque Lopez.

\- Merde, jura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Heureusement que ton adorable et très utile oncle est là, intervint Peter avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu as le dernier ? Interrogea Derek, plein d'espoir.

\- J'ai plus que ça, cher neveu, je les ai tous…

L'air triomphal du vieux Bêta rayonnait dans les geôles sombres où ils étaient retenus.

\- Tous ? Mais y en a combien ?! S'exclama Lydia, stupéfaite.

\- Six.

\- Bon, vous pouvez pas, je sais pas moi, mettre les autres au courant ? Ça serait sympa, grogna Jackson, fixant particulièrement sa petite amie.

\- Pas encore, c'est pas l'heure, rétorqua Derek. Mais crois-moi, ça va vous plaire.

Et le silence retomba entre eux, l'Alpha ne lâchant pas Isaac, jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit contraint et forcé par les membres de la meute Denaire. Après un dernier regard à Peter et Lydia, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient des choses à faire, il fut entraîné dans une salle tout droit sortie d'un mauvais film de série Z, remplie d'objets de tortures assez impressionnants. Pedro se trouvait au centre de la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Derek, ça va être un grand plaisir pour moi de te faire souffrir ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Je t'en prie, installe-toi…

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant, exaspéré.

\- T'en as pas marre de jouer le mauvais méchant d'un navet des années 70 ? Questionna-t-il avec lassitude alors qu'il était installé et attaché dans un fauteuil.

Pedro ne répondit pas à l'insulte, bien trop content de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

\- Crois-moi, tu finiras par signer ces papiers. Amenez-le, continua l'Alpha Denaire à l'adresse d'un de ses sous-fifres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Stiles était debout devant lui, maintenu par deux Bêtas. Et Derek sut aussi sûrement qu'il connaissait la réponse à l'équation « 2 + 2 » que Stiles serait celui qui allait être torturé, et qu'il allait devoir le regarder. Si l'Alpha ne détestait pas déjà Pedro, il l'aurait fait, là. Et il se haïssait presque encore plus de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Attends, c'est _ça_ ton moyen de pression ? Sérieusement ? Tu vas utiliser Stiles ? Ricana-t-il. Il n'est qu'un humain.

Quand il disait qu'il allait se haïr, il n'allait pas le faire à moitié.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de jouer la comédie, Derek, on a tous senti à quel point tu crèves d'envie pour ce gamin, lui lança Denaire, suffisant.

Le brun se mit à rire. Un rire sans joie.

\- C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire croire à un loup en le trompant avec une odeur…, commenta Derek, content d'avoir détruit l'arrogance pédante de cet enfoiré. Avec un simple regard, de faux gestes retenus… Vraiment, tout ça ne faisait partie que d'un jeu. Un jeu stupide que j'ai fait avec Jackson. Il a parié que personne n'arriverait à croire que je puisse en pincer pour Stiles, je lui ai parié le contraire, bien sûr. Je crois que Jacks me doit 100$ du coup…

\- Espèce de salaud ! S'écria Stiles, des larmes s'agglutinant au bord de ses yeux.

Et il lui cracha dessus, au comble de la douleur. Derek resta de marbre, mais intérieurement, il hurlait. Il hurlait à Stiles de ne pas le croire, de voir à travers cet écran de fumée, de lui faire confiance… Evidemment, Stiles n'entendit rien de tout ça, et se contenta de le fixer, avec une haine déconcertante. Et qui blessait le loup bien plus qu'aucun instrument de torture ne pourrait jamais le faire. C'est là où ces années d'entrainement à n'afficher qu'une expression contrariée lui servit, car ainsi, personne ne pouvait lire sa peine. Personne ne pouvait la sentir, non plus.

Pedro, lui, était incrédule. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que Derek craquerait s'il menaçait Stiles. Mais l'Alpha Hale n'avait pas menti une seule fois en racontant son histoire, et son odeur n'avait pas changé… Il n'aimait réellement pas le gamin… Son moyen de pression venait de tomber à l'eau, d'être réduit à néant. Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle.

Alors qu'il allait exprimer toute l'étendue de sa colère sur le loup et l'humain, la voix de Derek s'éleva, satisfaite.

\- Et dire qu'on m'avait mis en garde contre ta dangerosité et ton ingéniosité… Je suis déçu, Pedro. Il a été très facile de te berner et de te faire croire tout un tas de conneries.

* * *

Si vous avez le mars que Derek propose à Denaire, n'hésitez pas, ma bêta aimerait bien le manger !

Oui, encore un cliff, mais vous aimez ça :3

Je vous embrasse de loin pour pas vous contaminer ! Je vous aime !

Kiss,

EK.


	5. Plan et réminiscence

BON-APRES-MIDI MES AMOURS. Enfin début de soirée en réalité.

Il ne restera qu'un chapitre après ça, et c'est plus un épilogue qu'autre chose, lol, il ne sera pas long ;)

Je ne parle pas trop trop, je répondrais aux reviews le plus tôt possible, j'ai trop de retard :/

Je vous aime ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

L'Alpha Denaire, les yeux noir de fureur, gronda.

\- De quoi tu parles ! Aboya-t-il.

\- Je parle de tout ce plan qu'on a monté et qui vient de réussir en beauté. Je parle du fait que j'ai toujours été au courant de ce que tu manigançais, que tu comptais me droguer pour me faire signer un contrat qui nous lierait, ma meute et moi, à la tienne pour l'agrandir, que je n'aurais après aucun moyen de désobéir à ton autorité, malgré mon statut d'Alpha. Tout ce qui vient de se passer était prévu. Tout dans les moindres détails. La capture de ma meute. Ma fuite. Votre recherche. Mon appel à Paolo. Ma capture. Tout était prévu, pour arriver à ce moment précis. Tu entends ? Ecoute bien ce qui se passe à l'étage du dessus… Tu entends ces bruits de bataille ? Les meutes de Porter et de Lopez sont venues te rendre une petite visite, histoire de dire bonjour… Oh, et de se venger du traquenard et de l'enfer que tu leur as fait vivre pendant de longues années…

Les yeux de Pedro étaient écarquillés de stupeur et de terreur. Il les entendait, les couinements de ses Bêtas qui étaient blessés au combat. Il entendait sa meute perdre. Sa rage doublant, alimenté par sa haine et par sa peur, il attrapa un couteau suintant d'un liquide violet et le planta dans la poitrine de Derek, qui eut le réflexe limité de se déplacer autant qu'il le pouvait. Le couteau se ficha sans son épaule, et il hurla sous la brûlure insupportable qui envahit instantanément son corps, partant de là où était plantée l'arme. Pedro n'attendit pas son reste et fila, sachant que Derek mourrait de toute manière. Aucun loup ne survit à l'aconit.

Stiles fixait son Alpha, hébété, assimilant les informations. Un plan. Tout. Un putain de plan. Vraiment tout ? Il se secoua. Il avait beau haïr Derek pour tous les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, il ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement le regarder mourir. Même s'il l'aurait assez mérité.

Non. Stiles n'était pas du genre à laisser mourir quelqu'un part vengeance. Aussi, il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à Derek et retira le couteau, faisant une nouvelle fois hurler le loup avant qu'il ne se mette à rugir de douleur.

Le jeune humain savait que si l'aconit atteignait le cœur du brun, il était mort. Un peu comme le venin d'un serpent… Oh putain, ça lui donnait une idée. Répugnante, totalement dégoûtante, mais qui pourrait – devrait – sauver la vie de son Alpha.

\- Accroche-toi Derek, lui souffla-t-il avant de déchirer le t-shirt blanc du brun et de se pencher sur la blessure.

Il y colla ses lèvres et se mit à aspirer vigoureusement, retenant les haut-le-cœur que provoquait le goût du sang sur sa langue. Prenant garde à ne pas avaler, il recracha tout ce qu'il avait en bouche par terre, inspira par la bouche pour ne pas sentir l'odeur du liquide carmin qui s'échappait de la plaie, et replongea dessus pour aspirer de nouveau. Il fit cela pendant deux bonnes minutes avant qu'une faible pression sur sa tête n'attire son attention. Il recracha le sang et fixa Derek qui avait le visage pâle et couvert de transpiration.

\- Je ne risque plus rien, murmura le loup, les yeux mi-clos.

Il avait senti le poison s'approcher dangereusement de son muscle cardiaque, et la brûlure dans sa chair était encore vive, mais il savait que tout l'aconit avait été sorti de son organisme, grâce à Stiles.

\- Merci, continua-t-il quand il put ouvrir correctement les yeux.

Sa guérison accélérée avait commencé à faire effet.

\- Alors, tout n'était qu'un plan ? Demanda Stiles, ignorant la gratitude dont faisait preuve le loup – ce qui était une première quand même.

Derek fixa l'humain dans les yeux et comprit la réelle question qui lui était posée.

\- Non, pas tout, répondit-il doucement. Tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Stiles se contenta de secouer la tête et attendit la suite.

\- Quand tu as bu mon verre, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je t'emmène avec moi dans ma fuite. Pour un loup, ce type d'aconit le rend soûl, mais pour un humain… Une aussi forte concentration allait te tuer. Du coup, quand tu m'as prévenu, ce qui n'était pas prévu, j'ai saisi l'occasion pour mettre la seconde partie du plan à exécution et je t'ai pris avec moi. Hélène était censée nous retrouver, enfin, me retrouver, mais elle n'était pas là. On était en avance, forcément. Et puis j'ai réalisé que ce plan pouvait foirer. Complètement foirer, comme tout ce que j'ai entrepris depuis que je suis Alpha.

Il fit une pause pour éviter de devenir la donzelle larmoyante qui essaye de se faire pardonner. Il essayait de se faire pardonner, oui, mais pour le moment, il voulait surtout expliquer à Stiles pour qu'il comprenne.

\- J'avais pris les devants, j'avais anticipé chaque coup possible pour que Pedro n'y voie que du feu. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de voir que…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, le reste de sa phrase coincé dans sa gorge à présent nouée.

\- Que ? Le relança Stiles, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Derek aurait bien voulu pousser un incroyable juron histoire de se convaincre qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Déballer ses sentiments, ce n'était déjà pas dans ses habitudes, mais en plus si c'était ce _genre_ de sentiment, qu'il devait révéler à _Stiles_ , c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Mais, l'Alpha avait-il vraiment le choix ? S'il voulait espérer que Stiles lui pardonne, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ne lui devait-il pas l'entière vérité, incluant sa totale sincérité sur ses sentiments ? Oui, il lui devait au moins ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu dire d'horrible, il lui devait au moins ça. Même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il lui pardonne.

\- Je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de voir que je tiens à toi, reprit-il, après une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage. Vraiment beaucoup. Vraiment trop. Je savais qu'il t'utiliserait contre moi. Alors j'ai fait ce pari idiot avec Jackson pour avoir quelque chose de vrai à certifier devant Pedro, pour t'éviter le sort que je savais qu'il te réservait. Hélène et Esteban étaient passés par là avant, et leurs compagnons aussi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une chose pareille t'arriver.

Derek regardait partout, sauf Stiles. C'était déjà bien assez difficile pour lui de raconter ses motivations sentimentales, il n'allait pas en plus s'ajouter la difficulté de regarder l'expression de l'humain. Il ne savait pas quelle émotion il pourrait y lire, mais il avait trop peur de le savoir.

\- Et ce que tu m'as dit dans la rue ?

Le loup ferma les yeux, consterné. La rue… Non, là, il avait juste foiré.

\- Je ne le pensais pas, mais ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Je… Je n'avais même pas conscience du plan à ce moment-là. Je ne m'en souvenais pas, à cause de l'aconit. J'avais… Peur. Je me sentais vulnérable, et incapable. Ma meute n'était pas là, et on s'était fait poursuivre pas des loups.

Et il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger les siens, de ne pas pouvoir être un bon Alpha, d'être la déception qu'il savait au fond qu'il était. Il avait eu peur d'avoir raison à son sujet... Il avait eu peur de tout perdre, et il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il arrive du mal à Stiles en plus. Il avait préféré le pousser loin de lui. Il n'avait seulement pas pensé que Stiles irait affronter Pedro. Il aurait dû le savoir, mais il n'y avait pas pensé.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con Derek, laissa tomber Stiles en le détachant.

L'Alpha ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'humain sortir de la pièce. Il retint le couinement lupin qui remontait le long de sa gorge serrée. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le rejet de Stiles, surtout s'il en était entièrement responsable.

Il descendit du fauteuil et marcha précautionneusement jusqu'aux geôles où Stiles entreprenait de libérer ses Bêtas. Erica lui sauta dessus, le serrant à lui en briser les os. Il étouffa son grognement de douleur pour serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Plus jamais vous nous faites un coup pareil putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'exclama-t-elle aux oreilles sensibles de l'Alpha qui grimaça.

Le moment des explications était venu, et c'était un réel soulagement. Croyez-le ou non, mais depuis qu'il avait sa meute, il avait horreur de leur cacher des choses, même si c'était pour leur bien à tous. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas les mettre au courant du danger, à les voir y entrer avec un sourire insouciant, à les voir fricoter avec tous ces dangereux psychopathes…

\- Hélène Porter et Esteban Lopez, les Alphas des meutes de Sacramento et Los Angeles nous ont appelés à l'aide. Pedro, au moyen d'un contrat magique, les tenait sous sa coupe et les obligeait à bosser pour lui, répondit Lydia.

\- Alors on a récupéré les contrats, et on a brisé le sort qui les scellait, termina Peter.

\- Alors c'était ça vos marmonnements chelou ? Demanda Isaac, ayant l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux maintenant que son Alpha était là, et que ses frères et sœurs de meute étaient sains et saufs.

Même Boyd s'était réveillé, et Jackson avait entièrement guéri. Lydia lâcha un « Hum-hum » de consentement à l'adresse du Bêta frisé.

\- Bien sûr, à l'aide d'un plan élaboré et sophistiqué, reprit Peter, que Lydia, Derek, Hélène, Esteban et moi avons concocté, nous avons réussi à les libérer, eux et le reste des meutes qui avaient été trompées par la ruse de Denaire. Et vous ne pouviez pas être au courant, parce que vous êtes des petits Bêtas et que ce savoir vous aurait empêché d'agir naturellement, et vous nous auriez vendus. Ce coup était trop gros pour vous, les loupiots.

Le vieux loup leur adressa un sourire satisfait en entendant les grondements et grommellements des concernés.

\- Faites pas cette tête ! Se réjouit Peter. Non seulement, on a gagné, mais en plus vous avez pu être insouciant pendant toutes la fête ! Et il faut bien dire qu'elle était réussie !

\- Peter, ferme-la, intervint Derek, exaspéré.

Heureusement, Hélène, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, rousse aux cheveux longs et bouclés, avec un regard vert et une démarche féline – ironique pour une louve – arriva à ce moment-là, empêchant Peter de répliquer.

\- Les loups sont tous neutralisés. Pedro aussi. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la PS.

\- La police scientifique ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Mais non, crétin, répliqua Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel. La Police Surnaturelle.

\- Ah…

La réplique simpliste fit éclater tout le monde de rire, relâchant la tension qu'ils avaient tous accumulée depuis des heures. Ils étaient en vie, et ils avaient battu les méchants. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir !

Finalement, après s'être calmé, ils remontèrent tous jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où les loups de la meute de Denaire se trouvaient à genoux, les mains croisées derrière la tête, en position de soumission qui indiquait clairement leur capitulation, entourés par plus de cinquante loups. Pedro était attaché et tenu fermement par deux loups aux airs hargneux. Esteban, un homme dans la cinquantaine aux origines mexicaines, s'approcha du groupe en souriant, suivit par deux personnes. Une femme blonde, sans âge, aux yeux verts et un homme dans la vingtaine (proche de la trentaine) brun aux yeux vairons.

\- Alpha Derek Hale, j'aimerais vous présenter les Alphas Justine Smith et Elias Rosenberg. Ils nous ont prêtés main forte pour la prise du territoire de Denaire.

Derek les salua respectueusement en inclinant la tête et le remercia chaleureusement – oui, il en était capable – puisque grâce à ces deux meutes supplémentaires, l'affaire avait été réglée plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Les meutes vainqueurs se mélangèrent et discutèrent tranquillement en attendant que l'équipe de la PS arrive sur les lieux et s'occupent des loups de la meute Denaire. Finalement, ils se séparèrent tous, chacun rejoignant son clan, et les habitants de Beacon Hills quittèrent la demeure ayant appartenu à Denaire avec un soupir de soulagement. Le soir était tombé depuis une heure quand ils traversèrent le jardin pour sortir de la propriété et rejoindre leurs voitures.

Sur le chemin, Stiles, qui était à la traîne, épuisé par les événements, se figea. Il reconnaissait la rue. Elle lui évoquait un souvenir.

 _Il courait derrière Derek, à en perdre haleine, fatigué, les muscles tremblants, refusant de faire un pas de plus._

 _\- Der-rek, s'essouffla-t-il._

 _Sa vision était trouble, il ne se sentait pas bien. Son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal, comme s'il allait exploser, et la douleur se répandait dans son bras gauche… Une attaque ? Il faisait une attaque ? Il tomba au sol, les passants s'écartant de justesse pour ne pas lui marcher dessus. Las Vegas est une ville qui ne dort jamais…_

 _Derek revint sur ses pas et le redressa._

 _\- Franchement trop con, 'avoir bu ! S'exaspéra le loup, le regard légèrement dans le vague, comme vitreux. Putain…_

 _Il le releva et le fit se tenir devant lui, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et, peu à peu, Stiles se sentit mieux. Sa douleur remontait le long de son corps pour se concentrer dans ses joues avant de disparaître, comme aspirée. Il comprit, à travers le brouillard qui tombait sur son cerveau, que Derek aspirait sa douleur, et probablement l'aconit dans son système à travers le baiser. Lorsque le loup rompit le baiser, il semblait encore plus soûl que précédemment._

 _\- 'T'aime et p'tain t'es con ! Mais je t'aime, putain._

 _Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Stiles cligna des paupières, perdu, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il rêvait ? Ou il hallucinait ? L'aconit de Lydia l'avait fait halluciner, non ? Oui, mais c'était son pire cauchemar qu'il avait vu alors. Là, c'était son plus grand fantasme qui se déroulait devant lui. Et le toucher de Derek, la_ langue _de Derek étaient bien trop réel pour être hallucinés. L'Alpha se recula._

 _\- Épouse-moi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- On va p't'être mourir d'main. 'pouse-moi. Stiles, 't'en prie, épouse-moi._

* * *

OUI JE SUIS HORRIBLE. Je coupe là x) C'est moche mais c'est pour votre bien, si si, je vous jure ! :D

Je vous looove !

EK.


	6. Happy Ever After

POISSON D'AVRIL !

Non, je rigole. C'est vraiment la fin que je poste, je ne suis pas une connasse :3

Cela dit, elle est très courte. Comme je disais, épilogue ^^

OUI JE SUIS EN AVANCE PARCE QUE JE VOUS AIME !

Merci à vous les guests, vous êtes tous adorables, et je vous aime :coeur:

Je vous fais pas languir plus :D

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 ** _Précédemment :_**

 _\- Epouse-moi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- On va p't'être mourir d'main. 'pouse-moi. Stiles, 't'en prie, épouse-moi._

 **Chapitre 6**

Stiles cligna des yeux et dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Derek lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il se rappelait maintenant. Il savait pourquoi la cassette était dans la chambre. Parce que leur mariage n'était pas légal, leur prêtre n'était même pas un prêtre, ni un représentant de la loi, ni rien. C'était un mec du cabaret. Mais la vidéo était là pour attester que, pour eux, le mariage était vrai.

Il regarda sa bague alors qu'une ombre lui coupa la lumière du lampadaire. Il releva les yeux.

\- Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement Derek, la mine légèrement soucieuse.

L'humain hocha la tête sans rien dire. Le loup l'imita lentement, avant de lever la main gauche pour retirer son anneau, tout aussi lentement, et de le tendre à Stiles.

\- Je suppose que ça ne signifie plus rien, lâcha-t-il, une résolution aberrante dans la voix.

\- Pour qui ? Demanda vivement le jeune homme, ne faisant aucun geste pour récupérer la bague.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour qui, ça ne signifie plus rien ? Reformula-t-il.

Derek le fixa un instant, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Et il n'avait pas que l'air, mais la chanson aussi. Il ne comprenait strictement rien. Que voulait dire Stiles ?

\- Eh bien… Pour toi, je suppose que ça ne signifie rien pour toi, répondit-il presque difficilement. Après tout, nous n'étions, ni l'un ni l'autre, maîtres de nos actes…

\- Je t'ai vu être beaucoup de choses, Derek Hale, mais certainement pas inconscient de tes actes. Tu étais peut-être soul, mais tu savais ce que tu faisais.

Stiles se rappelait de la ferveur du loup. Il se rappelait le ton presque désespéré. Il se rappelait le baiser. Il se rappelait chaque détail de ce baiser, alors même qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait pu être mourant, ou apprendre que son père l'était, rien n'aurait plus compté que ce baiser- _là_. Derek croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient mourir, et il avait ouvert son âme sans restriction. Et de cela, Stiles s'en souvenait parfaitement. Derek avait été conscient de le faire, totalement et absolument conscient. Il avait juste été décidé plus rapidement par l'aconit.

\- Tu as simplement montré plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait, continua Stiles, désormais sûr de lui. Tu en as dit beaucoup plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Mais si tu me dis, là, tout de suite, que c'était une erreur, alors, je ferais comme si ça ne signifiait rien…

L'Alpha le regarda longuement, essayant de voir où était le piège. Il y avait forcément un piège. Stiles ne pouvait pas lui avoir pardonné toutes les choses immondes qu'il avait dites. Il n'avait pas pu lui pardonner les secrets et ses actes. Il y avait forcément un piège. Cependant, comme il ne le voyait pas, il répondit aussi franchement qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Il le lui devait, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Ce n'était pas une erreur.

Et sans qu'il ne voie la chose arriver, Stiles l'embrassa presque sauvagement, agrippant sa nuque et ses cheveux, se pressant contre lui. Sa langue vint caresser la sienne avec une tendresse contrastant totalement avec la brusquerie dont il avait fait preuve. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Derek grogna de plaisir, rapprochant Stiles de lui avec le désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Ils revinrent au présent quand ils prirent conscience des applaudissements et des cris enthousiastes de la meute qui s'était arrêtée non loin de là en voyant qu'ils ne suivaient plus. Peter et Lydia lâchèrent même un « C'est pas trop tôt » blasé. Stiles se mit à rougir d'être le centre d'attention. Il se tourna vers l'Alpha, la mine sérieuse.

\- Tu es toujours un con, Derek Hale.

Le ton était sévère et le loup se figea, craignant que son bonheur n'ait été qu'un bonheur éphémère.

\- Mais t'es mon con à moi, termina Stiles, un lent sourire remontant la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n'empêche que tu vas me payer l'enfer qu'a été cette journée, et tu vas me le payer cher.

Derek soupira, mais de soulagement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça, parce que je sais exactement ce que je veux. J'ai une liste.

Sous les rires moqueurs et joyeux de la meute, Stiles et Derek, main dans la main, les rejoignirent, et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Enfin… Après neuf heures de voiture, où Derek dut consentir à laisser Stiles conduire sa Camaro pour se faire pardonner, mais aussi pour se faire relayer.

* * *

Alors, c'est pas trop fluffy ça ? Hum ? Ils sont choux :coeur:

NON. Je n'écris rien de plus, ça se finit comme ça. J'ai trop de travail, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de suite !

Mais je vous aime anyway!

A une prochaine pour d'autres aventures !

Kiss,

EK.


	7. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
